


Retribution

by Mysterie



Series: Creepypastas [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Creepypasta, Other, Reader Insert, based off a creepypasta series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: [Sequel to Karma]





	1. 1

You weren’t sure if they were shaking or if that was just the poor quality of the old technology as the video had just ended there. Great. No answers. Your friend had disappeared and the video they had set up just proved that nothing happened with the game. Well aside from what looked like a possible haunting in their home you really had no proof. You sighed and looked over at the notes you had tossed nearby. Turning the TV off, you popped out the tape, set it on the set and then grabbed the papers. There wasn’t much there, you realized, just a bunch of notes about each of the youtubers that they had found that had disappeared, the dates they had disappeared and the dates on their genocide run videos. Just a bunch of profiling. Weird, but not really conclusive evidence of anything. Well, you were back to square one weren’t you? Or maybe not... You went to your computer and looked up a few videos, watching the Sans fight and then watching the whole thing with Chara. Damn but that music was creepy and so was that pixelated child, you realized. The jump scare at the end wasn’t really that bad but seriously, that was some messed up crap. Still, the dialogue was just what your friend had read aloud. Nothing unusual there, it was all just scripted right? Not knowing much about this game’s genocide ending you decided to a little more digging. 

 

With as meta as this game had proven to be you’d figured there was more to it right? Of course. There were theories and such but you ignored them in favor for walkthroughs, searching for any clue...  After a few hours you didn’t find anything. Tons of genocide videos, sure, but then you decided, why not watch the endings to the different routes right? Maybe there was something hidden there. You typed in “all undertale endings” just to see if you could find a video that had them all. Wait... what? There was a video entitled “ What Happen if you do Pacifist After Genocide? - Undertale - Post Pacifist Ending DIFFERENCE

 

You were right, this game WAS meta. You clicked the link, the video was by someone named Xirez. It was around 11 minutes long. As you watched you nearly rolled your eyes when you realized why. They had started at the end of the game which meant you had to sit through all the ending dialogue. So far it was all the same as the Pacifist ending. The player left the Underground and the monsters followed, there was the view of the outside world from the ledge with the monsters having their usual talk about it and of course running off. The player chose to stay with Toriel who said her normal lines and then the two walked off screen. So... where was this difference? There was the credits, and following that of course was the same scene that was at the end of a Pacifist run. Toriel came in with the pie as usual, set it down and left. Instead of the light clicking off though, you noticed it paused there. After several seconds you suddenly saw the child turn towards the screen with a strange chime sound and a pair of red eyes of the character stared at the screen before it went dark, this was followed by sinister laughter that made you frown. What the heck? The game title then popped up and beneath it in red letters was “The End” along with a haunting sort of tune that reminded you of something dark.


	2. 2

That got you thinking. You erased your earlier search and put in “all undertale genocide endings” and hit enter. The video that caught your eye was entitled “Undertale: True Pacifist Ending Changes [Post Genocide]” by someone named BQuanchi. You watched it, it was the same as the one before, or rather the first ending was. What else was there? You continued watching. When the laughter faded a photo showed up of the player with all the monsters, except their eyes were open and all the monsters’ faces had been scribbled out in red and below it the words “The End” were again in red. Once more that strange, dark music played. What did this mean? You understood most of the game now, but something seemed to be missing from what you’d watched. You hadn’t seen a playthrough, maybe that would fill things in for you. Good thing you were free all of tomorrow for this. You sighed and typed in “undertale playthrough. The first one on the list was marked “no commentary” and you had one word for that: BORING. Who wanted to watch a playthrough that was completely silent? The next one was, no surprise, Jacksepticeye. Right, one of those famous guys who had disappeared.

 

It seemed he’d done a Pacifist run first; perfect. You grabbed some soda and snacks from the kitchen and then you sat down in front of the computer and began watching. The first thing that greeted you was Jack’s booming voice. Oh dear lord did that nearly make you jump. You weren’t prepared for that, but oh well. It wasn’t that bad really and he talked really fast too in the beginning.... Why in the world did he rush all of that? Couldn’t he do a proper intro that didn’t sound like a that one girl who was the girlfriend of one of the boys from Home Improvement in the late 90s or that one girl who was a friend of the elder daughter from that show Full House? Seriously, why did people talk so fast like that? Did they not breathe? You shook thoughts away as he went through the intro and you tried to follow along in reading the beginning of the game. After that he rambled and you almost rolled your eyes at how long he did before he finally got into it and had a little too much fun naming the Fallen Child. After that, the game started and showed the player character and the journey began while Jack rambled about what other people had said about it. This guy talked too much, at least that was your thought. 

 

As he read various dialogue he made voices for the different characters, which was vaguely amusing really. This game certainly didn’t play as how you expected. You hadn’t been expecting Flowey’s betrayal, the fight with Toriel or how friendly the short skeleton, Sans, instead of trying to fight you. This was confusing, wasn’t Sans a boss that had to be fought? So the whole concept of sparing was odd, but the story was good. Watching Sans with Papyrus was funny, though you thought the tall skeleton was a bit annoying with how boisterous he was. Shaking that off you’d watched Jack go through puzzles, spare other monsters he got into fights with and met other characters, both minor and boss characters. It was a strange cast, but amusing. There were ten videos in all and honestly, you weren’t expecting Flowey to be the prince of monsters and a fight. You noticed, as the video was ending and the credits rolled, that there were four more videos. The Genocide route, you noticed. So, he did that after a Pacifist? Well, that wasn’t unexpected, but you looked at the notes to compare what was there and noticed the time that the Genocide video had been done and then the date that he had vanished. 


	3. 3

You were starting to see the connection, just as you assumed your friend had. So, now what? The video wasn’t evidence enough really to prove anything - aside that your friend’s house might be haunted. There was no clear evidence to show that it could be the video game. With a sigh you knew what you had to do. You had to play through it yourself. You sighed. Fortunately it was a cheap game on steam. You didn’t play the same games your friend did, but you did play a lot of games. You bought Undertale, downloaded it and then began playing. You did everything that your friend had, killing everything, but you felt something was off a bit. You got to the end but you didn’t fight Sans. Okay.... So you started the game again and played a second time. Did you honestly have to do this twice? Gosh this was so annoying and you noticed the time. It was really early in the morning so, with a sigh, you saved and then went to bed. You needed some sleep after all. The next day you got up, changed and had something to eat before you went back to the game. You tried not to groan from having to play the game a SECOND time. This time though you found that Sans started the fight after making your way there after hours of playing. The fights were pretty tough honestly and you could see why so many people called Sans’ fight the hardest one. You’d seen it and knew what to expect but that didn’t mean you could do it flawlessly. You lost track of time as you did this over and over and over and over again. This was ... how had your friend done this?!

 

You were frustrated. At least people weren’t lying when they said this fight was tough.You lost track of time as you went into the fight again. And again. And again. Though you had noticed something at least, there was a pattern to his attacks, just like with every other monster you’d fought. Frankly, you’d had little trouble dodging fire from Toriel after having successfully faced her in the Pacifist. Papyrus had been troublesome in the Pacifist but you’d easily run him over in this run; Undyne had proven to give you a bit of a run for your money though, having two phases to her battle. Still, after a couple of tries you’d managed to beat her and then had moved on, though you hadn’t seen monster kid again despite that you’d tried to find them to finish them off. In fact, now all the places that had once had monsters were deserted. It was kinda creepy really. You shrugged though and figured that all the monsters were just dead as often when you should have had an encounter all that had popped up was the dialogue box with the words: But nobody came.  

 

The more you saw it the more you had a sense of unease and loneliness. You’d played other games were the objective was to kill everything in sight but Undertale wasn’t like all those other games. The monsters in this game didn’t re-spawn for you to kill them over and over. Once an area was cleared of monsters, that was it. There was a finite number of them. Realizing this made you feel a little guilty for killing them. Yeah, you were doing this for your friend to find them, but still, was it really worth it? You shook your head. It had to be. It was just a game, right? Just pixels. So then... why did you feel so guilty? Why did going through each fight make you feel that way and why did you feel guilty every time you faced Sans? You decided you’d watch the dialogue a little closer this time and make a mental note of what he said. It was the same each time you managed to advance, but you have to admit it was like he was trying his hardest to persuade you to not continue.


	4. 4

Why? Was Toby Fox, the game’s creator, really trying so hard to keep others from going down the usual path of just slaughtering his creations just like normal monsters? It just seemed, weird, but then again - you reminded yourself - the monsters in this game had lives, families and friends. They weren’t just some mindless creatures that attacked you just because you were the hero and they were monsters. It wasn’t that simple. You felt exhausted after several hours but then everything in the battle seemed to just stop and you stared. You had done it. After hours and hours of going through the same pattern attacks over and over, after dying again and again and again... you had made it to the half way point. Sans was trying to spare you. You saw what looked like sweat on his sprite, he looked tired himself.

 

“Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.” You stare at the screen as he seems to stare back. The original music from the battle is gone and replaced with something else, but you’d seen videos of the fight before and knew that you had to go on in order to reach the same end your friend had. You just stared while the character seemed to wait patiently; you went to get a drink, go to the bathroom and just otherwise procrastinate a bit because, let’s face it, you weren’t really eager to do this. Once you were sure you were ready you continued the fight. It wasn’t that much different from before for a while but then bones started appearing in the menu and that made things just that much tougher. It was a struggle but somehow you managed to stay just ahead of dying again with the items in your inventory and some quickly timed dodges. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to be apprehensive or relieved when everything stopped again and this time it was because of Sans’ special attack that he had said he would use. You were out of healing items and close to dying with only 2 HP remaining. You knew what you had to do... and so you did it. It was different watching the actual scene yourself instead of on a video and you weren’t sure exactly what you felt about this.

 

On one hand it was just a video game but on the other it wasn’t like any other game you ever remembered playing. You continued on and went through the same steps. Gosh but that music that appeared with Chara was unnerving. You wondered if there was a way to avoid the jumpscare and when the question popped up you decided to choose “erase” instead. 

 

“Right.” You watched Chara, almost fearful. “You are a great partner.” Well, you weren’t expecting this at all. What did Chara mean anyway by ‘move on to the next’? Was there supposed to be something else at the end? You didn’t think so as you continued to read the text that was presented before you:  We’ll be together forever, won’t we? 

Before you could fully even comprehend what the other meant there was the slash animation and then the screen shook with red outlined nines all across it. The screen then went black and the game closed. There was nothing more. Was there something else that you were supposed to do? You sat there a moment, then you recalled what your friend had done. They had agreed to reset the world... So you opened up the game again only to see a black screen. You sat there and waited... and waited. There was nothing but the sound of the wind. It was... ominous. Not like the normal sound of wind you would hear outside sometimes even when you were alone, there was just something to it that was just so much more... final. You weren’t sure just how long you sat there for before the dialogue popped up at last and you sighed inwardly. Finally.


	5. 5

Finally you could find out what all this was about. You wondered, if not for the first time, if this was going to be worth it. Taking a deep breath, and muttering a prayer to yourself, you went through the same dialogue you knew your friend had and told them yes twice to the question. First that you would give “it” to them and then agreeing that you would exchange your own soul to bring back the world. You had waited nearly two minutes for this.

 

“Then, it is done.” You watched as, just like the video with your friend, the screen became white and you found yourself back on the title screen again with the intro playing. Now what? Were you expected to play again? Had your friend managed to? You looked at the time. It was almost time for you to head to work so you got dressed as fast as you could to return to the game, when you got back you clicked start and found that you couldn’t change the character’s name but you were back at the start... except that this time things were different. You knew what happened if you played a Pacifist after a Genocide and you weren’t sure you wanted that route really, but you didn’t want to kill everyone again either. You set off to the ruins, you weren’t greeted by Flowey. You met with Toriel who introduced herself and game play went on until you reached the first star. You saved and realized you’d have to stop there. You sighed and turned off the game. Well, that hadn’t really revealed any answers had it? You decided that you’d go through the game again later, maybe try a neutral route and see where that got you. You considered it a moment as you headed for the door. Did that count as a True Reset though? In the Pacifist, you’d discovered through the various videos you’d watched, that you could reset and play again with a “True Reset” where even Sans and Flowey wouldn’t remember you. Did Chara’s bringing back the world count as that or not? You weren’t sure. You opened the door only to be met with a blinding light.

 

What the heck! Then you heard a voice and you felt a child run down your spine.

“You think you can do as you please? We had a deal. Your soul is mine.” You had never heard this voice before but something in you recognized the speaker and you couldn’t help but yelp in sheer fright. Everything went dark a moment and then when you blinked you stared in shock. You were... this was.... No way! Yet there in front of you was a familiar hallway, golden tiles and columns with sunlight streaming through. Except that the place wasn’t pristine. There were cracks everywhere and chips of stuff missing. Evidence of battles and when you looked down you noticed there was a small golden light... a Save Star. Holy... You felt yourself begin to tremble even as you took in your surroundings. Your friend had been right. They had been right all along. They had warned you not to follow them, but you didn’t listen did you? You just had to find out for yourself what had happened to your friend and now you were among those who had disappeared. You could barely believe your eyes though as you felt your heart racing. You touched the star and felt a warmth run inside. You weren’t sure if that was the right thing to do... but what other choice was there? You checked your clothing, you were still dressed for work. Great, well at least there was that normalcy, if you could call anything about this normal. Perhaps what unnerved you the most was the fact that there were dried spots that marred the floor and walls, spots that you realized was dried blood. You felt fear begin to grow as your mind began to put everything together and suddenly you knew who you were going to face and the thought of it absolutely terrified you.

 

You looked behind you towards where you expected there to be a doorway, it was there but a pair of glowing red eyes stared back with a sinister smile that was anything but the happy face it should be... Chara. They were blocking your way out. You glanced at the floor and nearby you could see pools of blood, none of it fresh but your mind came to the conclusion that trying to approach the door meant certain doom, your only hope was ahead...  this wasn’t going to be easy. The question in your mind now wasn’t what to do or what you had to do... but could you make it? Could you actually do this in real life? You searched yourself for a weapon but found nothing, there was, however, a rusty knife up against the wall. You picked it up but you weren’t sure you wanted to use it on the monster you knew was before you. You slowly made your way forward; you expected the chime of bells to announce his presence like in the game but all was silent. You did, however, come face to face with the skeleton. You weren’t sure how you could tell, but his eyelights seemed tired, like he had done this too many times. Like he was tired of it all and simply wanted to rest. You, of course, couldn’t let him because you had to follow your friend.

 

“What is all this? Why are you doing this?” The skeleton was silent, staring you down without a single word for a moment before his eyelights seemed to burn just a little brighter and his grin seemed to get just a tiny bit wider before he spoke a single word in reply.

 

“retribution.” You felt magic swirl into the air and everything around you dimmed a little in its color and you realized that the fight for your life was about to begin as you clutched the knife in one hand and stood before the skeleton who was determined to give you hell for your crimes. This time you couldn’t mess up because there was no escape, no do overs. The whine of blasters charging up fills your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin


End file.
